


Double or Single

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerti Week 2019 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gold Saucer (Compilation of FFVII), Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: First Aeris was with Zack...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, past-Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, past-Aerith Gainsborough/Zack Fair, past-Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Aerti Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981054
Kudos: 11





	Double or Single

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'sometimes or always'

For a time, Aeris was with Zack.

Putting aside the inherent absurdity of her – once unwilling perpetual guest of the Shinra corporation – dating a SOLDIER, their relationship was good. Good in a whenever they had a chance to spend time together kind of way. Zack had missions and accommodation in Junon. Various factors lead to his infrequent but always welcome trips to Midgar whereupon he would venture down into the slums (and effecting a less than brilliant natural look) to spend time with her.

Until the point where he no longer visited. Not much Aeris could do; asking Shinra would remind them she was still alive and well and right under their feet. No PHS number to call. All Aeris could do was to wait, and over time – move on.

After Zack was Cloud – another SOLDIER, but something of a renegade, one no longer associated or aligned with the company – and possibly one of the only ones in the world. There was allegedly a former SOLDIER running a weapons shop in Junon, but other examples were extremely hard to come by. Cloud lived in Midgar. More time for them to be together.

Eventually they quit the city and moved out to Kalm. Bought a house, set about doing the typical relationship trajectory. They lived together for a few years until Aeris proposed and the two married. Aeris balked at the expected next step, never keen on having children. The couple remained childless and more or less happy for the next few years.

Until the realisation something was off. It was no one thing, more a succession of little bits and pieces. They’d fallen into their current situation on the back of expectation and how other couples lived their lives. Housing and marriage and kids – and thereafter grand-kids and retirement and- And it seemed unlikely to be the route their relationship would take. Cloud did not exactly annoy her, but the spark of their early relationship burnt out over time.

Love making tailed off to nothing. They shared a bed still, made empty declarations when waving goodbye, but never any force behind them. A serious talk one day revealed they were both on the same page; whatever they had before had gone. No love but also no hate.

Living arrangements changed; neither wanted to lose the house or move away. A compromise; they would divorce, sleep in separate rooms. And perhaps date other people? That would take the longest to adapt to – and by agreement it was sometime before either wanted the discomfort of bringing a date home. Aeris’s next relationship fizzled after six months; most of it spent at her partner’s place.

The next change was far more momentous; Cloud met and started dating someone new. And eventually he brought her home: Tifa Lockhart, bar maid and martial artist. Aeris had to remember to breath and not stare and- Tifa was gorgeous. Her arms were amazing. She and Cloud had some kind of pre-existing history – both hailing from the same home-town, reunited by chance years later. Cloud checked to see if Aeris was uncomfortable with Tifa’s presence.

She was absolutely fine with her.

Tifa was easy to chat to, any initial embarrassment fading away when she spent more time at the house. Hearing her and Cloud at night was a little frustrating but- She could cope. She could dream and she could imagine.

Until at last, the day came when this relationship ran out of track too. A pragmatic exit by Cloud, Aeris comforting Tifa and gratified to find she did not want to lose the friendship built up between them. Of course, Aeris wanted more, but how to ask out the ex of your ex? Not an easy transition. Cloud moved on, Tifa chose instead to spent more time with Aeris and Aeris loved every second.

When Tifa suggested a trip to the Gold Saucer, Aeris leapt at the chance. A trip for the two of them, a chance to relax and recuperate. The hiked, took chocobo, ship, tour bus and cable car up to the theme park. Sights and sounds and excitement all around. So many attractions, so many activities for them both.

And opportunities for Aeris to confess – if she felt like risking their friendship. All the worry for nothing when Tifa asked, almost out of nowhere in the lobby of the Ghost Hotel: “Do we want two single beds or-“ She smiled. “A double?”

“Double.” Aeris blurted out her answer; Tifa flushed a little, sweeping a strand of hair back behind her ear. Time would tell if this relationship would outlast the previous.


End file.
